custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kazi22
—The CBW Community Team Hey man. Remember me?:P --''ThatDevil '' 01:27, January 1, 2011 (UTC) That's not very nice. --''ThatDevil '' 01:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Toa of Fire. The reason that the page keeps getting put up for deletion is because it has a full stop in the title. I don't want to get into an edit war over something like this but it has an incorrect name so should therefore be either deleted or redirected. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! *sigh* For your information, the reason I am making the changes is that we do not need a page for Toa of a specific element. We do not need a page for all Skakdi of jungle, nor do we need one for Kodax of iron. If they have a specific name and if there is a valid reason to separate it from the main page, then this does not apply, but otherwise, I will continue making my changes. I am not going to have an edit war with you just because you're overprotective of the pages you create; this is a wiki, and wikis are made to be changed. Also, please don't try to create duplicate pages out of anger. That counts as spam and will automatically be deleted. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I apologize for not leaving my signature, but for your information, I am not a "rookie". I am the head administrator of this site. And I gave perfectly valid reasons for my changes in the edit descriptions, as I did above. Also, I am perfectly aware that this is a fanon wiki; I'm not merging the pages merely for canon relevance but also for sake of convenience. By the way, they're not "your" pages; reverting my edits out of sole protectiveness is not valid. I know you might feel possessive of them, but all I'm asking is that they be merged with the main articles, for the reasons I stated above. Got it, rookie? [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) This "dusty old geezer" would like you to know that that's not a valid defense. Just because some other articles are unnecessary doesn't in any way change the fact that "your" pages aren't. And please, stop insulting me and calm down. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't need to explain myself to you regarding why I have a problem with those pages--I already have--but I'll explain it again. #The pages could work just as easily as content of the larger page. #It would set a bad precedent. #In terms of writing, they aren't really needed at all. #You haven't yet provided a valid reason why they shouldn't be merged. Your turn now. If you can't tell me why those pages should be kept, then they'll be merged with the larger articles. The fact is, though, this is not BIONICLEpedia. Our page guidelines aren't the same as yours, and I don't think you quite understand that. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, custom content, same as BIONICLEpedia. However, article policies differ from BIONICLEpedia. I don't think you quite understand that, as I don't think you've explained why those pages need to be kept. If you'll excuse me, I'll be mergung them now. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You have no right to call me an arrogant little prick. I am merely following the course of what seems to me to be logic. I have posted my reasons for doing what I have. (See above in case you haven't noticed.) You have not. Therefore, in wiki terms, my opinion > your opinion. (Of course, this is just my opinion.) Unless you can defend your logic in any way whatsoever without throwing insults back, I will revert your edits. Understood? [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:51, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I assume that was sarcastic. And once again, you have failed to provide a valid reason for your edits. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Please do not change the subject. If you're trying to get at a point, then get at it yourself; I really don't need to deal with this right now. Now, if you have any real argument against me merging the pages, then say it straight out, 'cuz I haven't heard it yet. Frankly, I don't see what all this fuss is about; the content would work perfectly fine as part of a larger article. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:01, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I thought I'd already made my reasons clear. If not, then please refer to my previous posts on here. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't see it. Is is that "many of the pages here are unneeded here on this custom wikia you dusty old geezer"? Or "those pages are staying without a valid reason I see no reason to merge them"? Or "This is still a custom wikia now isn't it?" Or "let me ask you this why does anyone creates pages on a Wikia?" or "the pages aren't hurting anyone"? I see no real wiki-relevant reason here. Just to make sure you don't miss this: the reason I am making the changes is that we do not need pages for Toa of specific elements. For one, it would set a bad precedent--there's really no difference between that and making a page for Skakdi of jungle or Kodax of iron. Unless the page in question has a distinct name that sets it apart from the rest, I don't see a reason to make an individual page for it, seeing as the attributes of a Toa page would actually be more helpful when combined with the main one. Besides, I don't see what all this fuss is about; the content would work perfectly fine as part of a larger article. It won't be deleted or anything; just relocated. And just so you know, this is exactly what will happen if you don't provide a real justification for your complaints. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Then I must be too stupid to understand it. Please, enlighten my poor human mind. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You seem to misunderstand the purpose of a fan fiction wiki. While this wiki contains fan fiction, there is also the fact that it is a wiki, to be edited and revised by its users. Not just any page can be created; where another page can do in place of another, it will be created. And once again, don't try to justify other your edits by comparing them to other people's. This is far from a perfect wiki, I must admit, but when there's a change to improve it, I seize it. I saw it here, not expecting that you'd make such an enormous fuss about it because you're so overprotective of your own articles. Now, since I still don't see any counter-points to the points I've made, I'm going to try to merge the articles. And yes, we can be done talking if you'd like. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) All right. I will ruin them, as you say. I'm sorry you've taken this so badly; I must have sounded ruder than I intended to be. My apologies. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:33, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Screams of ' ' 02:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hey Kazi22, names Sulfeirus, this may be kind of late, but I thought I should just say welcome to CBW. Screams of ' ' 02:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hey look before you start messing up my pages maybe you should read the characters I have put in their its my page and you can't touch it. In the Middle of It Issac Carree. You ought to praise him anyway. Kazi, STOP IT. You're being an immature little brat. It's not being changed. EVER. AT ALL. PERIOD. Shadowmaster 03:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC)